My Day with Loki and Thor
by 3terna1Y0ut4
Summary: I have learned a multitude of things about Loki after being his teacher these past few centuries; a couple from his younger years: One never leave him alone with advance spell books and Two Loki and Thor being alone together will only lead to disasters.


I have learned a multitude of things about Loki after being his teacher these past few centuries; a couple from his younger years: One never leave him alone with advance spell books and Two Loki and Thor being alone together will only lead to disasters. I made these mistakes only once and to this day Queen Frigga will not let me forget. This is my recount of the day I had to take care both Loki and Thor for a few hours.

I was in my training rooms giving Loki instructions on the newest spell we were starting on in one of my old beginner books. When an unexpected knock come from the door but instead of walking over, I simple used a spell to let the person in. When I turned to look I was surprised to see one of the Queen's messengers since we were rarely interrupted by the Queen during spell training.

"The Queen has requested your presence in the throne room."

"Can it wait a few moments this spell is a tad difficult."

"Your presence was requested immediately."

"Alright then, Loki continue practicing the spell I'll be back in a moment." So off to the throne room I went. It felt like it was only yesterday she was calling me to train Loki. At first I had no fondness for Prince but after a while I realized his harsh words were only because of the treatment he has received from the more closed minded people. I cannot imagine not having support to pursue my magical talents having grown from a family with a talent for the mystic arts, but that is probably the difference. Loki is not only a prince but is the son of the All-Father, a well-respected warrior and King.

"Hello, Queen Frigga...and Prince Thor." Frigga was wearing a beautiful forest green hunting dress and Thor was in red and gold riding cloths that had dirt all over them.

"Good morning, Hanneli. Thor tried to follow Odin and I on our hunting trip and ended up falling off his horse. So I was hoping you could keep an eye on him and does not get himself into more trouble."

"Well I am not sure I could keep an eye on both at the same time" She gave me that look she always uses before giving me an order I would otherwise refuse. She knows that whenever she does this I can never refuse, "But if you insist I can look after Thor as well."

"Thank you. I shall leave them to you and join Odin on the forest edge." She quickly turned to leave and rejoin the other for their hunt at the time.

"Send my well wishes to the All-Father and may you have a fruitful hunt. Well the Prince Thor we will stop by your chambers then head to my personal training rooms."

"Yes, Lady Hanneli."

"Please, Prince Thor call me Hanneli." I gave him a small smile. After the quick stop to his rooms Thor was dressed in a simple set of pants with a red tunic similar to what one would wear for training then headed for my training rooms. It was a relatively short walk since I was stationed in a nearby wing.

"LOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Everything was trashed. Furniture was thrown across the room broken, books passed down in me family for over a millennia torn and potions I had spent months collecting ingredients for lay broken and spilt all over the floor and walls.

"Would it help if I said I perfected the spell you gave me." He tried to make himself seem innocent with that stupid smile of his.

"This isn't the spell I gave you and you know it. The spell I gave you makes plants grow and bend to your will." My anger was boiling over; I could barely restrain my magic from lashing out; if I had any less control at the time I could very well have hurt one of the princes.

"Oops." That smirk of his made it very clear he regretted nothing he had done. I swore that one day his smirk would be the warning to more than one mishap. I took a deep breath to rein in my temper.

"Now listen Prince Thor, Loki I need to clean up some of the more dangerous potions from the walls and floor; can I trust you to behave if I leave you to explore in the gardens?"

"Of course Lady Hanneli!" Thor is definitely the more enthusiastic and respectful of the two but I wish he didn't call me lady it makes me feel old.

"Of course." If Loki were not a prince and perhaps my brother I would have smacked him at the time for his smug smirk. I wasted no time in escorting them to the Queen's private gardens to insure they would be safe from outside harm. At the time I was of the belief between the two of them they could manage not to cause any trouble or harm themselves.

I transported back to my rooms and got started on removing the more toxic potions to prevent further damage, repaired my bookcases, collecting all the pieces to my destroyed books then organized them and then finally started to repair them, after all that was finished I fixed the table, chairs, and couch. The whole process took roughly one to two hours. When I was finished with my work I transported back to the Queen's garden confident that I could simple pick both the princes up, head back to the rooms, and have a snack prepared to enjoy till the King and Queen return.

"What happened?" At no point had I expected to return to the chaos that was before me. Thor was tangled in vines swinging Mjolnir to try and get free; Loki was sprawled across the Queen's favorite flowers nursing more than likely bruised if not broken ribs. My first reaction was to check on Loki then dispel the multitude of vine restraining Thor. Thankfully neither was seriously injured.

"It was his fault, no it wasn't!" With they were talking I was sure nothing would get resolved quickly.

"How about both of you each tell me what happened?" I said with the most pleasant voice I could conger up in the situation.

"Thor attacked me for no reason." I would have believed Loki but he has the troublesome ability to provoke people with mere words.

"That is not true brother you started the battle by saying your magic was better than Mjolnir!" Now that I believed; while I had no doubt Loki believed he was in the right and there was nothing wrong with what he said; Loki's words only served to anger his brother and start a fight.

"It is true is it not Hanneli sorcerers are better than warriors." They both looked to me to settle the argument.

"Well it all depends on the person and how good they are. I'm better then both of you at fighting but the All-Father is better than me at fighting. But that doesn't prove warriors are better since he has had more experience than me."

"So as long as I'm a better fighter it does not better!?" Thor expectedly does not get it at all. He is truly a great kid and will one day be a great warrior but he lacks intelligence

"No, idiot she is telling us our fighting wouldn't prove anything, right?" Loki continues to show what a brilliant individually he is and I have no doubt he will be an amazing sorcerer.

"Yes that is exactly what I meant. Your worth as a sorcerer or warrior is determined by how hard you work and how much you have mastered not how many battles you win. Now how about we get your mother's garden cleaned up before she returns." I rushed to the next issue to prevent any more questions or arguments and besides their terrified faces were probably the best part of cleaning up. Loki actually did learn the spell I taught him, Thor learned a smidge of patience, and I learned never to leave those two alone.


End file.
